


Designated

by quicksilversass



Series: Avengers One-Shots & Short Stories [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cute Pietro, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversass/pseuds/quicksilversass
Summary: Growing up you were always the ugly friend, always passed over. It's something that's stayed with you all your life. You resigned yourself to it and closed yourself off from ever thinking someone might like you. Even when they make it pretty obvious.





	1. Chapter 1

"See those two blondes?"

"Nope."

"They've been looking over here for the last ten minutes?"

"Really?"

Of course you'd noticed, but you assumed they were looking at Nat. She always attracted attention from guys in bars. Her confidence, amazing figure and luscious red hair made her the most beautiful person in any room.

You glanced over again and my god they were hot. One guy was early thirties, blond hair and built like a house. The other was younger with ice blue eyes and scruffy blond hair with dark roots. When was that ever in fashion? You had no idea how he pulled it off and the way his blue shirt clung to his chest and arms...it must have been a size too small at least. Nat was in for some fun, you could think of a few things to do with them both yourself.

You pretended to drink when you realized the younger guy had noticed you staring. His eyes flitted away quickly and you groaned to yourself. Yep, you were just the  _duff_  again. You took a big swig of whiskey and went back to talking to Nat.

"The younger guy likes you," you nearly choked on your whisky, trying to cough away the burning feeling in your throat, "WHAT? he does I can tell."

"You mean you want the beefy one and you want me to distract the other guy." 

"That other guy is exactly your type!"

"Exactly why he won't even glance at me."

Nat grabs your hand and leads you onto the dance floor, "Then give him something to look at sweetie, you need some sex."

"Nat!" You yelled at her.

"There's only so much fan-fiction and toys can do for you y/n, you need a man, and that over there is a man."

"You're forgetting one crucial thing, Nat, no one would want me!"

"Stop putting yourself down! Copy me and when I tell you to, look over. If he's not looking in this direction I'll..."

"What?" you grinned,

"Do Stark's files for a month!"

"Deal." You started dancing, following Nats lead and getting self-conscious when she started doing the rolling hips thing. You really didn't have the figure to get away with that, but you were pretty drunk and figured if no one was watching you anyway who cares.

"Look now," she whispered and you subtly look over, well, as subtly as you could manage, the whiskey creeping up on you making you feel a bit dizzy.

Both men seem to be looking in your direction, but again he looks away. You grin back at Nat, while inside your stomach sinks. It would have been nice, just for once. Even after years of rejection it still hurt.

"I'll give you Stark's expenses Monday!" You smirk at her and you both keep dancing, Nat still watching the guys who seemed to be leaving, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Huh, maybe he's shy?" 

"Nat, if he's shy, I'm Marylin Monroe!" 

"A little after my time, but she had a great smile." You spin around and lock eyes with the older guy. He's even taller than you imagined and,  _wow_ , was all that could form in your mind at that moment.

"Hi ma'am,"  _Ma'am?_  Well, this night just gets better. He must have noticed your irritation because his smile faltered, "I'm, er, Steve Rogers." He held his hand out and you shook it, noticing his firm grip and large hands.

"Y/n. Nice to meet you  _sir._ " You smiled attempting to make it easier for him.

"Sorry, I forget things aren't so formal anymore."

"Just how old  _are_ you Mister?" You put on your best Marylin voice and both share a chuckle. You notice his shy grin and are about to talk to him again when Nat grabs his arm.

"Hey handsome, come dance with me?" Nat pulls him away for a dance and you make your way to the bar, letting Nat do her thing and hoping the other guy had found someone too.

You try and get the barman's attention, but it was so crowded you just waited patiently. After a while you catch his eye and order.

"I'll get those." The young guy paid the barman, brushing your arm when he reached over the bar to pay. Your skin bristled from the contact and you felt goosebumps. He grabbed the drinks and handed one to you, moving around to stand in front of you.

"It's ok you don't have to, I know you're only here because your friend likes Nat."

"That is what you think I'm doing?"

"Yo, duff one here." You joke and he looks at you strangely. You point between yourself and Nat, who's now grinding herself on Steve's thigh.

Well, he went from sweetheart to daddy quickly.

"You are the what one?"

You huff a little, noticing his accent. Maybe he hadn't heard the term for it in English.

"It means _designated ugly fat friend_ ," You stammered out noticing how his eyes got wider and more confused with every word, "it means, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

"What's your name?"

You glanced up at him over your glass, pondering why he hadn't already run away. Most men took the hint, most men didn't want to be there in the first place.

"Y/n."

"Well, y/n," he drawled and the way he lingered on your name with the accent, it was so hot, "we both wanted to talk to you, but while he was fumbling with his old man words I asked your friend to dance with him so I can talk to you. So she must be the duff tonight yes?"

You didn't believe a word of it and let out a nervous laugh. It had to be a line, he must be one of those 'last resort' guys that would chat up anything.

The idea that someone would actually find you attractive and not Nat... it just didn't happen.

"Why is that funny?" he pouts, "I've been working up the courage to speak to you all night, draga."

"Wait? You actually like me?" He smirks and moves closer, his hand going to your waist his other lifting your chin and he pulls you into a kiss, pressing you back into the bar.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've seen in a long time y/n," he whispers after pulling away, leaving you startled and breathless, "call me when you realize that."

He steps back to pull a card out of his pocket and places it in your palm, curling your fingers over it. The next instant he's grabbed Steve's arm, pulling him over to the exit. Steve gives Nat a quick peck on the cheek and waves over to you. Just before he leaves Pietro glances back at you, flashing you the hottest smirk you had ever seen. What the hell just happened?

Nat's excited voice yells in your ear, "What did he say did he ask you to go home with him? Y/n got a kiss! Isn't that your first in like ever?!"

You weren't really listening, your eyes reading the scrap of paper he left you,  _Pietro Maximoff?_ Holy shit.

"Well, was he a good kisser?!" Nat grinned and you gulped, your lips still tender from the kiss.

"He was probably just drunk." You shrug.

"Why did he leave you his number then? Y/n's going to get laaaiiiid!"

"Shut up!"

"Celebratory cocktails!" She yells fluttering her eyes at the barman, he instantly caves and gives you shots and cocktails for free.

By two in the morning, you were both too wasted to carry on and went back to crash at your place. After helping Nat to bed you got changed and sat on the edge of your own bed. Glancing in the mirror you didn't seem any different tonight. You were still ugly, still flabby. You couldn't work out what had made someone like him,  _like_   _you_.  With a groan you flop down onto the bed, closing your eyes to the spinning walls above you, slowly succumbing to sleep.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, so did you call him?" Nat asked the moment you walked into the office, you just shrugged.

"Nope."

Nat groans, "A gorgeous, no, super hero gorgeous man kisses you and gives you his number and you don't call him? You are insane."

"Did you get Steve's number?" You changed the subject but she relented at the mention of his name.

"I know what you're doing, but yes," her phone dinged and she picked it up smiling to herself, "speak of the six foot devil."

"I'm not giving in till you ring him." She muttered with a devious smile as she walked past your desk, picking up Stark's files and leaving.

"Never going to happen!" You shout after her and start on your work. So much for hoping last night would be forgotten.

\---

You're just getting your things together when Nat pokes her head around the door, "See you at dinner."

"Dinner?" You ask with a frown, she winks and walks down the corridor you following behind her.

"Me, you, Steve and Pietro, tonight at 8, that diner on fourth."

"You, you set that up!" You stop and stare at her as she heads to the elevators.

"Told you I wouldn't give in!" She smiles and sticks her tongue out at you as she shuts the elevator door in your face.

Fuck, this was going to be uncomfortable, maybe you could just cry off and tell them you were suddenly sick? Though that would leave Pietro a third wheel and you knew what that felt like...but then, look at him, he wouldn't be alone for long.

You could kill Nat.

Two hours of anxiety later, you had got yourself together enough to get ready and walk the few blocks to the diner. Big Al's was your favourite place to eat. Big booths, an authentic fifties style and usually quiet - at least you hoped it was. The fewer people that see you make a fool of yourself the better.

The bell over the door pinged when you walked in and you cringed to yourself, it was a full house. You spotted them sat in a booth right at the back of the diner, the only empty spot next to Pietro.

Damn, he looked just as good as he did last night, maybe better. Just in a light blue henley, tight jeans and that messy hair, shit you just wanted to run your hands through it. Feel if it was as soft as it looked.

Steve wore the same leather jacket and a white t-shirt, open enough to make out his impressive pecs.

Your stomach flipped and you swallowed and blushed when both of them stood up to greet you, calling you over. The other diners watched you, obviously wondering what the hell were you doing here with them. You were thinking the same thing.

"Sorry I'm late," you were caught a little off guard by Steve, his hug nearly cutting off your circulation.

"Ma'am," he grinned and you laughed, "Sir."

Pietro scowled at his friend, you turned to him to sit down but he pulled you into a hug too, his hand warm on your waist reminding you of the kiss.

"Hi." You squeaked into his shoulder, who was he trying so hard to impress? Wow his aftershave smelled so good.

"You look  _frumoasa_ , y/n," you raise an eyebrow and he whispers, "it means beautiful."

You giggle and blush, goosebumps forming on your neck from his warm breath.  _What the hell?_  You never girly giggled.

Steve throws a menu at Pietro and they share a look, making you start to wonder what was really going on here; the bet motive sneaking it's way into your mind. It wouldn't be the first time.

The four of you start to read through the menu, making small talk. You join in a little, but let Nat lead the conversation, you envied how good she was at this.

Your eyes drift across to Pietro when he's not looking. He seems almost as nervous as you, tapping his feet under the table and picking at his fingers. He brushes your leg with his a few times and you touch Steve's ankle now and again. His legs are that long you have nowhere for your own feet under the table. He apologizes every time and you find it adorable.

"Are you ready to order guys?" The beautiful waitress asks, more to Pietro than the rest of you.

Pietro leaned over to you, "want to share one of those giant milkshakes? My sister has me get them when we come here."

Nat orders for you both and the waitress taps her notepad impatiently, tilting her head and blatantly ogling Pietro.

"Boys?"

"Old fashioned Brooklyn burger, thanks." Steve said politely handing her his menu. Nat scoffs and he rolls his eyes at her.

"Big Al's massive cheeseburger and one of those giant chocolate milkshakes, mulțumesc."

"Of course honey, let me know if you want any extra cream with that shake." The waitress crooned and swayed her hips as she left, glancing at Pietro over her shoulder.

"I think she want's you in her yard, Maximoff." Nat giggled and Pietro blushed, not getting the reference.

"I just want big Al's massive cheeseburger." He shrugged and you all laugh.

A while later the waitress brings the food over, eyeing Pietro again. She leans over him with his food, her boobs practically in his face. Leaving the poor man not knowing where to look.

"I miss the old lady, she scares me."

"Mrs Ramone? She was lovely, always gave me extra fries. She retired a few weeks ago, still comes in though."

Pietro smirked and leaned against your shoulder, "So, you come here often?" His over the top flirting has you blushing, avoiding his intense stare and giggling, again.

"Yeah, actually I do." You grin at him and he bumps your shoulder before turning his attention to the triple layer burger in front of him.

_There's no way he'll get all that in his...wow._

"Some of these american foods are confusing, but cheeseburgers, these I like." You laugh at him chomping away on his burger, grinning at you.

Nat and Steve were talking but not like the thigh grinding pair you saw last night at the bar, more like friends. She was a bit distracted, checking her phone and texting.

"Hey Nat? Ladies room?"

"So what's up? I thought you liked Steve?" Nat just shrugs, re-applying her lipstick. You knew that look.

"You've found someone else already?!"

"James is back."

Shit. James Barnes. They were like a whirlwind, Nat fell hard for him and you'd had to comfort her when he left for weeks at a time. He'd been away on an undercover detail for months now.

"You're just going to dump Steve? Well, that's going to be awkward."

"Not really. He likes you, y/n, they both do." Nat shrugs opening the door to let you through.

"I think you've had too much meat."

"Have you seriously not noticed?"

"No, you're being stupid."

"There's been so much posturing between them tonight, I can practically smell the testosterone."

Nat walks out grinning and your stomach drops when she picks up her coat, "sorry guys, got a date."

"Really Nat?"

"Yep." She grins her heels clacking on the tiles as she hurries through the diner

"Bye boys."

You watch her leave and turn back to Steve and Pietro both gazing down at you, making you want to disappear into a puddle of awkward.

"So, she did that." You roll your eyes and laugh, they join in Pietro's hand squeezing your thigh under the table and Steve's fingers tentatively brushing over your knee.

Fuck, was Nat actually right?


End file.
